Fushigi Yuugi: Behind the Scenes
by TheDarkKunoichi
Summary: -AU- Houjun Ri is very new in the acting industry and understandably nervous. He's just been hired to act as one of the main characters in the famous drama Fushigi Yuugi. Luckily, he met one Ryuuen Chou who is willing to help him out on the basics, but only in one condition: Never EVER befriend Araki Kae and Kishuku Sou. Sounds simple? You wish. (Not a reincarnation story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is set after they filmed the scene where Miaka finally returns to the book world after two months (though to her it's just a few hours) in season 1, (I've never read the manga, so this is all based on the anime). In other words, it was just before Chichiri's full appearance in Episode 9. This will focus mainly on Nuriko and Chichiri, as they struggle to survive in the acting industry, (especially Chichiri, cause it's his first TV show to star in, and a very popular one at that).**

 **This is partly based on the mini series, 'Hang in there Nakago!' which is about a timid and weak actor of Nakago who's always getting bullied around by Tamahome and Miaka. I dunno how to explain it, so it's better to just watch it on youtube. xD**

 **These will be the actors' names here: (it's just like their real names cause it feels wrong to give them new ones. With a few minor changes.)**

 **Suzaku** **:**

 **Ryuuen Chou - Nuriko**

 **Houjun Ri – Chichiri**

 **Shu Seishuku – Hotohori**

 **Araki Kae – Miaka Yuuki**

 **Kishuku Sou – Tamahome**

 **Genrou Kou – Tasuki**

 **Myo Juan – Mitsukake**

 **Doukun Ou – Chiriko**

 **Seiryuu** **:**

 **Yumi Touma – Yui Hongo**

 **Ayuru Gi – Nakago**

 **Koutoku Bu – Amiboshi**

 **Shunkaku Bu – Suboshi**

 **Kaen Haku – Soi**

 **Tomo Aono – Tomo**

 **Otomo** **Ryuzaburo** – **Ashitare**

 **Nakazawa** **Nirusha** **– Miboshi**

 **BTW, I also changed some of the characters' ages here, to better fit the story. Read and review please!**

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing!_ _Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

"KOOOOUURRIIINN! Pick up the phone will ya?! It's disturbing my beauty sleep!"

"I'm busy making _your_ breakfast! It's just outside your door, pick it up yourself!"

 _Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing!_ _Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _"_ KOURIN! I swear I'll smash that phone to bits if you don't pick it up right NOW!"

"Ugh, fine! Just a sec!"

Kourin Chou rolled her eyes when her brother Ryuuen gave a happy grunt and went silent, probably dozing again. She dusted her hands off and finally snagged the offending phone from the receiver.

" _Yes?_ Hello? Ah! Shu-niichan! Are you looking for Ryu-niisan? Hehe, no I haven't. I'll wake him up now. By the way, nii-san just thought up a _very_ elaborate prank on Araki. You wanna join?" *sighs* " _Ohhhh_ _alright_ …"

Kourin pouted sadly and raised her head in the direction of the bedroom upstairs again and gulped some air…

" _RYU-NIISAAAAAN!_ THE PHONE CALL'S FOR YOU!"

A startled yelp and a loud crash sounded in the bedroom and Kourin grinned. "OW! _What the f-?!_ " Kourin immediately heard a nervous laugh and she knew Ryuuen almost said something vulgar. For some reason, Ryuuen thought that Kourin was still innocent so he absolutely refused to swear in front of her. Of course, he didn't know she was always exposed to those things in school, and she didn't plan on telling him. "Why don't you try yelling a little louder Kourin! I think the people all the way in Osaka's still asleep!"

" _Ha ha_ , very funny nii-san. By the way, he's still waiting and he doesn't sound happy."

"Ugh, I guess I'll be down there soon then. Chat the guy out first!"

Kourin immediately pouted again, and she glanced longingly at the phone. "He's not interested!"

"Ugh fine!"

Two minutes later, Chou Ryuuen slammed open his bedroom door and leaned on it tiredly, eyes drooping and long purple hair disheveled. "Alright, I'm up. Who is it?"

Kourin only handed him the phone in reply and grinned playfully. Ryuuen groaned and brought the thing to his ear. "Ryuuen Chou speaking. Who're _you_?"

 _-"Ah! Frank as always Ryuuen! Took you long enough to answer. Kourin's been a little_ too _playful this morning."-_

"Ehh? Shu-chan?"

 _-"Yep. Just called to wake you up as usual. You do know it's already 9 in the morning right?"-_

Ryuuen's eyes went wide and he glared accusingly at Kourin, who just smiled sheepishly in reply. "No. Way?!"

 _-"Yes way. Now get up and get ready! Today is the day Watase-san will introduce the new member of our cast, remember? You can_ not _afford to be late!"-_

"Yeah yeah... So fill me in, he's the guy who'll play Chichiri's role right?"

 _-"I think so."-_

"Cool. I bet he'll be a weirdo too."

Ryuuen heard him sigh through the phone. – _"How many times do I have to repeat this Ryuuen? Don't judge others before you meet them. You made that same mistake once right?"-_

"Yeah, with Araki. Worst day of my life." Ryuuen grumbled. "So you know anything about the new guy?"

 _-"Well, Watase-san said that his name is Ri Houjun, and that he's nineteen years old. One year older than us."-_

"Huh. Then hopefully he'll be more mature than Araki and Kishuku. I swear those two are the worst!"

 _-"While I agree with your comment, you're still going to be late. This is the fifth day in a row Ryuuen! You have to be responsible if you want to be in Watase-san's good graces."-_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll go get ready now. But if I'm still late later on, I'm blaming you."

 _-"Eh?! Why!? What did I do?"-_

"You chatted me when I was supposed to get ready, so you're at fault too!"

 _-"What!? But I was the one waking you up-!"-_

But Ryuuen abruptly ended the call and grinned evilly. Kourin raised an eyebrow, "So what got you so pumped up nii-san?"

"Good news. After that long break we had - _and nothing relatively new has even happened_ \- we're gonna start filming again. And this time, with a new cast member!"

"Really!? Who's the newbie?"

"Some guy called Houjun Ri. Gonna meet him now, so can't afford to be late! Catch you later Kourin!"

Kourin smiled and ushered him to the bathroom, "Go on then, and tell me all about him. But if he's something like Kishuku-san, then don't bother."

Ryuuen laughed and nodded. "You got it!"

Kourin shared the exact same views as his older brother, and for that Ryuuen was glad. If, somehow, Kourin _liked_ Araki… ugh. He refused to even think about it. The thing is, both of them never liked Araki and Kishuku, the actors who played Miaka and Tamahome. They were annoying, stuck-up, and hard to work with, as expected of the self-proclaimed 'greats' of the acting industry. Not that they were actually "the best", but to Ryuuen, they pretty much behaved like they were. True, they've been child actors, and very popular ones at that, but they still have no right to do _those_ things to their fellow co-workers.

Ryuuen grumbled to himself and started the shower, "Argh! Thinking about those two puts me in a bad mood. Let's think about something else, like what the hell am I gonna do with this hair?"

Ryuuen's purple hair, on the other hand, was long. As in, TOO long, for a guy. It reached past his waist in length and it's terribly difficult to maintain. (He always uses a truckload of shampoo and conditioner to keep its condition) Good thing Kourin's there or his hair would always look like a rat's nest. But don't get him wrong, he didn't choose to grow his hair this long, the director and Watase-san told him to do so because Ryuuen's hair was too ' _beautiful'_ and too ' _natural'_ that using a wig just felt so wrong.

Of course, Ryuuen complained. Big time. But the director would hear none of it, so he was forced to cope with the length, while his sister Kourin was always asked to braid it every day. Not that his sister minded. In fact, she loved braiding someone else's hair. Never mind that it's her older _brother's_ hair.

"Nii-san? You done yet? You're gonna be late! And _I'm_ gonna be late. I still have class you know?"

"Hai hai!" Ryuuen called and poured shampoo full speed on his hair and scrubbed. Argh, there're so many strands! It made him feel like Rapunzel or something. And it's a pain to comb it.

While Ryuuen is out there filming, Kourin has school. Kourin's in her second year high school now and Ryuuen's in his fourth. Well, _supposed_ to be. He stopped his schooling because he just had no time to fit it into his busy schedule. They're always constantly filming, so there's no time at all. Almost all of the teenage actors in the studio stopped going to school, so Ryuuen is no different from them. He'll just resume when filming ends, hopefully with Shu-chan, who's a fourth year like him. But until then, that's wishful thinking, because Shu-chan would most likely go to a university or something. (He's damn smart)

Ryuuen soon finished brooding and bathing five minutes later, (that's a record), and rushed out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist, seconds before Kourin dashed in herself.

"Don't go before I'm finished! I'm still gonna braid that you know!" Kourin called behind her shoulder and slammed the door closed. Ryuuen rolled his eyes and ran to his room, picking up clothes and a jacket along the way. He was quick at dressing, but what takes him too long was, you guessed it, his stupid hair. Good thing the studio is walking distance from their house, just a few blocks away. But that also means he has to run. He quickly picked up his converse and hurriedly put it on, then reached for his comb.

God, this is it, the moment of truth. He placed his comb on his head with trembling hands, silently wishing for this hell to end.

Silently, Ryuuen began to comb, and the thing was almost immediately stuck through the tangles that was his hair. He gritted his teeth and began combing furiously, attacking the long strands with his secret weapon.

But it was no use. He was still struggling when Kourin stepped out of the bathroom, the comb hopelessly lost and buried in his hair. (He was using a second one now.)

"As expected. You lost another one huh?" Kourin commented. Ryuuen sighed in defeat. "I hate my hair. I want a buzzcut!"

"Eww Ryu-niisan! Don't EVER do that! Your hair is prettier than mine, so don't you _dare_ vandalize it!"

Ryuuen sighed, "Whatever. Just help me out Koko."

Kourin reached for her drawer and pulled a brush out. "This should help. Now sit back!" Kourin narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "This is going to get messy…"

 _Ohh boy…_

 **~oOo~**

"There! All done!" Kourin grinned cheerfully and handed Ryuuen a mirror, which he gladly took.

As expected of Kourin, his hair's now so smooth and silky, and no longer as wild as earlier. And it was also braided neatly. The lost comb was also finally found, and was now sitting safely on Ryuuen's desk.

"You. Are. Awesome Kourin." Ryuuen grinned and opened his arms. Kourin gladly took the opportunity and went into them, hugging him hard.

"Now go on already!" Kourin pushed him out of the door.

"Hai hai! Expect your favorite Chinese takeout for dinner as thanks Koko!" Ryuuen waved wildly and dashed off, his quick and nimble build helping her older brother weave through the crowd and traffic with ease, though Kourin hoped it was enough. The studio was starting to complain about Ryuuen's tardiness, yet her brother always waved it off. Ryuuen's absolutely stubborn that way, a thing Kourin always loved about him.

Though she swears that stubbornness would really get him in trouble someday.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Kourin gasped after doing a double take at the wall clock, and immediately grabbed her bag and bit on a piece of toast she'd been preparing before that phone call and ran out the house, frantically calling for a taxi along the way.

She completely missed the man rushing across the sidewalk, following the same path Ryuuen took, reddish brown eyes looking extremely frantic and anxious as they darted from the watch on his wrist and the traffic ahead.

* * *

 **I've decided to put a character profile on every chapter with a new character appearing on it personally for you to know them better. Isn't that neat or what?**

 **Character** **Profile** **:**

 **Name: Ryuuen Chou**

 **Age: 18 years old**

 **Year level: Fourth year high school student.**

 **Likes: Being called a man, nice people, being rude and frank.**

 **Dislikes: Being called a girl, or any girly term, Araki, Kishuku, his hair.**

 **Abilities/hobbies: A black belter in the karate club in school.**

 **Personality: Straightforward and direct-to-the-point, sometimes rude and tough, (especially when you insult his gender. He's very sensitive about that), but he's very kind to people who're nice to him. He's a good actor, but is always criticized because of his tendency to be late on set, which he doesn't mind at all. Even though Ryuuen absolutely hated being called a girl, (even going through lengths such as scolding and beating people up about it publicly) he loves to act like a woman, pouting cutely and flirting, which was why he got the role of Nuriko almost immediately. (He's pretty complicated). Ryuuen thinks that being a man's the best, and is very prideful about it. But he still gets called a girl nonetheless, much to his chagrin.**

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name: Kourin Chou**

 **Age: 16 years old**

 **Year level: Second year high school student**

 **Likes: Braiding Ryuuen's hair, hearing stories about the acting industry, pranks.**

 **Dislikes: Araki and Kishuku. And also horse carriages.**

 **Abilities/hobbies: Pranking, matchmaking.**

 **Personality: Very outgoing, and also playful and mischievous. She absolutely loves pranks. But she's still the kindest sibling between Rokou and Ryuuen. She has a healthy fear of carriages, which is probably triggered from something that happened in her past life or something. ;)**

 **Please review guys! I've noticed that the stories here are getting ignored, so if you post at least FIVE reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **While this didn't even gather at least one review, I'm still holding out hope. Please read and review guys! :)**

* * *

Ryuuen was extremely pissed off. If he really had the fictional seishi power of Nuriko, he would've already turned that pervert into a wall angel. But _nooo_ , he was apparently playing the unplanned role of a very helpless _girl_ pinned by some random pervert against the wall. Ryuuen sighed exasperatedly, this was _sooo_ not his day.

Though come to think of it, it wasn't the guy's fault for mistaking him as a girl. He was wearing his super long purple hair in a braid behind his back, (courtesy of his sister, Kourin). He could've just been given a wig, but the director insisted that he grew it long. Pssh. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one carrying the whole damn thing. Another reason why he couldn't blame the guy was because Ryuuen _is_ a bit feminine looking. (Absolutely NOT his fault. It was in his genes!) But if you overlook that, you could see that he's wearing MANLY clothes in an attempt to save his remaining masculinity. Obviously, it didn't work.

His whole being was telling him to beat this guy to a pulp already. Of course he can do it, seishi powers or no, but the guy is just getting too close for comfort.

"Aww look, yer face is all bunched up! Stop frowning, or you'll have _veeery_ ugly wrinkles on there. And we wouldn't want THAT right?" The pervert chuckled, his husky voice taking on the tone of a mother chastising her son for poor behavior.

It was _really_ getting on Ryuuen's nerves.

"Wow, is that really all the styles of rapists these days? I swear, that's corny. You should change your lines. And why do it on freaking _day_? You want everybody to see you harass me or something? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Quit yer yapping or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Dude, seriously, I think you should get your eyes checked. Cause believe it or not, you're hitting on a guy!"

The pervert blinked and squinted through his own drunk induced gaze. "Wha? Ya don't look like a dude! You tryin' to trick me or something?"

"Argh! What is it with you?! Can't you see?! I have no _freaking_ breasts!" He gestured wildly at his chest. The drunk only laughed.

"Ha! Nice trick, but you're probably just flat-chested or somethin'."

 _That's it._

Ryuuen has _had_ enough.

"Piss off and get off of me right NOW, _bastard_." Ryuuen snarled dangerously, but that only got him more pinned to the wall.

"Such bold words from a pretty little thing like you." The guy chuckled and was leaning closer to him now. Ryuuen caught the faint smell of alcohol, (and another scent he _really_ didn't want to know about) from his breath. He resisted the urge to gag, and instead tensed as he prepared to launch himself towards the guy and beat him up, Chuck Norris style.

"You smell really good, you're really-"

But Ryuuen never got the chance to know what he is before someone yelled, and before he knew it, the pervert was gone and on the floor in an instant.

"Hey! Ow, what're ya-!?"

Again, Ryuuen didn't know what the guy's gonna say before a fist appeared and punched his face, creating a horrible cracking sound. The man choked and cried out in pain, immediately placing his hands on his now broken and bleeding nose.

Someone suddenly grabbed Ryuuen's arm and dragged him away from the pervert. Ryuuen yelped but let himself get dragged away. He waited after they're a considerable distance away before he finally turned his head to look. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Another guy was staring at him in concern, reddish brown eyes holding a mix between relief and worry, his fist still bloody from the earlier punch.

 _Suuuuhhhhweeeeeet_. He has a rescuer.

"Who're you?" Ryuuen asked, startled by the events. Of course, who would expect something like _that_ out of the blue anyway? Ryuuen was used on fighting his own fights, but now he doesn't know what to make of this.

"Are you alright miss? I'm sorry I didn't-"

Wait a second, TWO offenses in ONE day?! That is _it_!

"Do NOT call me _miss_!"

The guy blinked in surprise at Ryuuen's sudden change in attitude. He better be afraid, because no one calls him _miss_ and gets away with it!

The guy hesitated, then asked, "Well, what was I supposed to call you then?"

Ryuuen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and give the man a good bop upside the head. But he hung back, ' _well he DID save me earlier_.'

' _But I didn't even NEED saving. I was gonna take care of it just fine!'_ Oh wow, no one asked _you_ subconscious!

' _Well HE doesn't know that, does he? By the way, your molester's getting up now.'_

Ryuuen blinked and glanced at the pervert, who was currently on his feet and glaring hard at them, obviously getting ready to launch a sneak attack at the guy. Meanwhile, said guy was still staring at Ryuuen in confusion, his back towards the pervert. That was bad positioning right there.

"Excuse me… uh, miss?" The guy was still clueless at the impending danger. Guess Ryuuen would have to remedy it.

"I told you not to call me miss cause I'm a guy, _okay_?!" Ryuuen yelled at him. "And by the way? Duck."

The poor guy was still completely bewildered, but nevertheless followed Ryuuen's instructions and ducked. Ryuuen immediately shot out his fist and hit the sneaking pervert square in the nose again, further breaking it and causing more blood to explode. The man howled and staggered back, a few lone tears escaping his eyes from the pain. Ryuuen smirked smugly at him while the guy he just saved stared at the scene with wide eyes, probably thinking about what could've happened to him if he hadn't ducked on time.

"Now that's just rude man, sneaking up on the guy while his back is turned…" Ryuuen tapped his forefinger on his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm… I still think that's not enough punishment for you." His feet suddenly shot out and hit the pervert's stomach. He doubled over and gasped, but was caught unprepared when Ryuuen delivered the final blow. He proceeded to do what his gut told him to earlier and quickly turned the pervert into a wall angel.

The guy was still blinking in shock.

"Well, I suppose that's that. Believe me now?" Ryuuen said the last part to the unresponsive guy beside him.

" _H-How?_ Y-You're really a guy?" He still looked at him like he was doubting Ryuuen's sanity. But as if sensing Ryuuen's furious mood, he quickly laughed nervously. "Well if you're a guy, then what's with the hair?"

Ryuuen sighed. He was getting real tired of being called a girl. Just because he grew his hair long doesn't mean he automatically becomes gay or something. "What? Can't a guy grow his hair long or is it illegal now?"

After receiving a skeptical look, Ryuuen ran an exasperated hand through the long purple bangs that framed his face, sighing in annoyance. "It's just part of my job, okay? And don't ask."

The other guy just laughed lightly, "Well this is pretty interesting."

"You don't believe me do you? It IS true! God, why won't you believe me?! Am I really THAT pretty? Do I have to, like, strip to show you it's true or something?"

As he expected, the guy's ears became red and he quickly averted his eyes from him. "Daaaa… that really won't be necessary."

 _What the?_ Ryuuen cocked his head in confusion. "Wait a minute, ' _daaaaa'_? The heck are you talking about?"

He watched the guy scratch his cheek sheepishly, "Umm well… you see… it's part of my job as well. I'm practicing some of my lines. So I won't… you know… forget to mention them or something…" He then added a small "na no da" as an afterthought.

Ryuuen's blue eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh wow, wait wait wait wait wait. Hold it! What's your name?"

The guy looked at him, confused. "Houjun Ri. Why?"

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

Ryuuen almost squealed like a little girl, but that would've been a REAL damage to his pride as a _very_ masculine man, so he opted for a pretty loud gasp instead.

"OH! You're the guy that gets to play Chichiri, am I right? Dude, why the heck didn't you say something? I could've beaten you up on your first day and ruined a supposed to be formal and friendly meeting between co-workers! Your face would've been black and blue right about now…" He trailed off when he noticed Houjun looking lost and positively horrified. "Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He held out a hand to him, grinning widely. "The name's Chou Ryuuen, and I'm playing the part of Nuriko. Pleased to meet you Houjun! Or should I say, Chichiri? Though if you call me 'miss' again you won't be so pleased to meet me _at all_."

Houjun's eyes went wide and he gaped dumbly. Ryuuen had to grab his hand to shake it. "N-Nice to meet you Nuri- no, R-Ryuuen. Wow, I never expected to see a great actor like you here! I'm really surprised I didn't notice the resemblance. Now that I think about it, you _do_ look a lot like Nuriko himself. I'm _really_ sorry for mistaking you as a-"

"-A girl, I know. I get that a lot. And the hair isn't helping either." He twirled a finger through the long tresses. Houjun's eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded at the braid. "So when you meant that's part of your job, it's because that's the real hair of Nuriko?"

"Bull's eye!" Ryuuen sighed before turning to face him again. "So are you headed for the studio too?" Another nod. "Great! Let's just head there together then." He grinned and dusted off his jacket before leading the way out of the alley like he owned it. Houjun stared at his back in surprise and was just about to follow when Ryuuen suddenly turned and went back the alley again, heading straight for the still unconscious pervert. Houjun watched and sweatdropped as Ryuuen began kicking at the guy with a vengeance.

"Take that! And that! And this! Yeah! Come on! Is that the best you can do? _Huh_?! Not so tough now, are ya?!" He positioned himself on top of the guy and started making weird hacking sounds in his throat. Houjun stepped back and winced in disgust when the spit came and landed on the guy's cheek. Ryuuen jumped back and grinned evilly, "Want more? There's more where that came from!"

"Uhh Ryuuen? We really should get going now. Or else we're gonna be late." Houjun reminded him just before he hacked up another load of spit. Ryuuen's shoulders slumped in disappointment and he glared at the pervert. "Be lucky my friend here is nice enough not to allow me to cover you with spit, bastard!" He huffed and started heading towards Houjun, smiling widely. "Well that was fun. Come on Houjun!"

Houjun sighed and shook his head in amusement. He took one last look at the spit-covered cheek of the man before finally following Ryuuen out into the busy streets, wondering exactly what kind of man Nuriko's actor was.

* * *

 **Character profile:**

 **Name: Houjun Ri**

 **Age: 19 years old**

 **Year level: Fourth year high school**

 **Likes: Faithful friends, Kouran, acting.**

 **Dislikes: Traitors, strangers, basically anyone untrustworthy, and poisons.**

 **Abilities/hobbies: Sketching, fishing.**

 **Personality: Houjun is a very faithful man, and values loyalty and friendship a little** _ **too**_ **much. (The incident with Hikou left him suspicious and very wary of new friends.) (A/N: you'll find out soon enough why) A kind-hearted guy, you wouldn't guess that he has a very bad temper unless you really want to set him off. He's best friends with Kouran, who's been his friend since kindergarten. They do and share everything with each other, that's why Kouran knows a lot about him as he does Kouran. He's** _ **very**_ **suspicious of anything a stranger might give him, especially food. (He's been like that since Hikou)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for reviewers Lady of the Spirit and Kuchiki Jeanne! You two _really_ made my day! I hope you continue to read, it just gets interesting. :)**

 **Oh! By the way, if characters act a little OOC here, it's because they're literally real life people acting out Fushigi Yuugi characters, so of course they'll have different personalities like Lady of the Spirit's observation of Houjun being shyer than Chichiri. I swear there's a good reason and I'm really trying to make those new personalities fit them. Wish me luck about it!**

 **And the thing about them having year levels in school? It's because I'm hoping to write about all of the characters attending school together sometime in this story. Maybe before season 2 while they're all taking a break from acting. It's a good idea no?**

* * *

Both of them were silent as they walked. Ryuuen was currently examining the displays of the stores while Houjun was staring in confusion at some random billboard about a can opener (who even thought of that idea anyway?). But while it would seem that he was minding his own business, Houjun was still sneaking wary glances at his companion. Even though they managed to hold a respectable distance from each other, and they're not paying the other much attention, they honestly looked like a couple. (He's not looking at Ryuuen _that_ way, he just noticed it. No, really!) Though Houjun was afraid that if he voiced that thought out loud, Ryuuen might finally burst a vein. Which could be both hilarious and frightening at the same time.

Having nothing else to do, Houjun glanced at Ryuuen's back. He seemed really occupied with the stores. He took that moment to observe his companion.

No denying it. Ryuuen is probably the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Not in a gay sense. He even beats that Hotohori actor with his looks. It's also very hard to tell that he's a guy. Houjun admits that he watched Fushigi Yuugi along with Kouran before the auditions to know what he was supposed to deal with, he even knows that Nuriko is a guy because of the way Miaka undressed him in that last episode. But now that he met Ryuuen personally, it's really hard not to see him as a girl. As in REALLY HARD.

The key characteristic of Ryuuen (and also the thing that made him first think that he was a girl) is his long braided purple hair that looks EXACTLY like the show. Seems that it's no wig after all, no matter how ridiculously long it was. He also had those standard long bangs that frame his feminine face. He even has that mole under his left eye. The only difference was he's dressed like a guy. Not at all like in the show where he's wearing makeup and dresses all the time. He's wearing a red sports jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and converse. Apparently, he's trying his best to look like a man (Greatly failing). Ryuuen has big blue eyes, as opposed to the pink and purple eye color he has in the show. He still looks like he's tough though, like he can take on anything.

"Hey wait a minute Houjun! I'm just gonna buy something. Wait for me 'kay?" Ryuuen suddenly said and ran off to an ice cream stall. Houjun blinked at the sudden departure before turning around to look for a bench to sit on. That was a bit unexpected. He waited patiently for his companion to return, foot tapping loudly on the concrete.

Three minutes later, Ryuuen came back, along with two chocolate sundaes. Houjun stared at him in shock, was he going to eat all of _that_?!

Ryuuen finally reached their spot and sat down with a huff. Houjun then decided to wait for Ryuuen as patiently as he could while he ate those two ice creams, (never mind that he's gonna be late. It's still better to enter the studio with a companion rather than none) when suddenly, something brown and white was shoved to his face. He blinked in surprise, and glanced down at Ryuuen who was grinning at him. "Come on, take it. It's for you."

Houjun's eyes went wide almost immediately and he flinched away from the sundae like it was a disease. "F-For me?"

"Yep. Consider it as a treat because you're part of the show now."

Houjun only stared at him warily, then looked away. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Come _on_! Take it already. I spent money on that so you better eat it. 'Kay?"

Ryuuen watched him expectantly. Houjun just stared. Ryuuen quickly switched the look with huge puppy dog eyes, lower lip trembling dangerously and his eyes taking on a pleading gaze. Houjun immediately recoiled in shock and tried to avoid glancing at those extremely cute eyes, sweating like crazy. He was proud to say that he was holding his own fairly well.

That is, until he saw Ryuuen's eyes beginning to water.

Aww screw it. What's a guy gonna do?

Finally, Houjun sighed in defeat and took the sundae. But still, he had no plans on even tasting it. "A-Arigatou… Ryuuen."

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist!" Ryuuen grinned happily at him before turning away to eat his ice cream. Houjun only glared hard at his own cup, gazing at the chocolate swirls suspiciously.

"Well? Aren't you gonna eat that? It's not poisoned ya know."

Houjun only glanced at him, his face unreadable, then back at his own cup. Ryuuen frowned, terribly confused at the situation. "So uhh… so you really think it's poisoned or something?"

Houjun, surprised at being caught almost immediately, only gazed at the floor guiltily, avoiding Ryuuen's gaze. Ryuuen called his name and tapped his shoulder urgently, but Houjun still wouldn't meet his expectant stare. He soon grew impatient and kicked his leg hard, forcing Houjun to look at him.

"Ow! What the heck?" Houjun glared at him, rubbing his leg to relieve the pain. Ryuuen only smiled and raised his spoon high in the air, "Well, you won't look at me. It's your fault you know. But that's not the reason. If you want, I'll prove that it's not containing anything dangerous. I don't even know why you'll think I added something like that anyway. You _did_ save me earlier remember? This is like thanks. Why would I kill someone I want to thank?"

Houjun was silent, guiltily thinking about his words, and how they're absolutely true. But he soon remembered what Hikou did to him, back when he was still in school, and his resolve and gaze hardened. He nodded his assent at Ryuuen's self-declared poison inspection and watched with narrowed eyes as Ryuuen dipped his spoon in his ice cream dramatically and scooped a huge chunk. He slowly brought it to his open mouth, watching Houjun at the corner of his eye. Houjun only stared hard at him. Eager to see a more visible reaction, Ryuuen unexpectedly swallowed it whole and turned, grinning happily at him. Houjun blinked at the large part of ice cream missing from his cup, then to Ryuuen who was still grinning.

"Believe me now?"

Houjun's lips only moved a fraction, but Ryuuen instantly knew that everything's okay. For now anyway. He patted Houjun's back lightly and returned to his ice cream, eating quickly.

But he soon noticed that Houjun's still staring at him, as though waiting for some nonexistent poison to take effect. This made Ryuuen sigh in disappointment. He didn't know what Houjun's deal was, but it must be something _really_ bad to make him THAT suspicious. He mentally breathed hard before turning unexpectedly to meet Houjun's stare, which made the guy jump.

"Houjun… I don't know why you're that suspicious of me or what you have against poisons and innocent ice creams, but I'm not gonna ask. I know it's your privacy, and I may not look like it, but I'm not a blabbermouth and I respect other people's secrets. I know we just met, but I can sense that you're a pretty good guy. I mean, who in their right mind would rescue some stranger being assaulted in an alley anyway. Most people would've just called the police or something. Some wouldn't even care. But you did, –even though I could've handled it- and I'm thankful. I hope you'd trust me someday Houjun, because I trust you already, even though we just met. You seem okay to me. By the way, pick your jaw off the floor, you still need that for the ice cream!" He said that last part playfully, but his expression was still serious.

Meanwhile Houjun was staring at him with wonder, eyes wide and expression shocked.

This is the first time someone said something like this to him, and it made him realize how frustratingly suspicious he really is of strangers. What was he thinking with that ice cream thing earlier anyway? It obviously came from the store, not from Ryuuen. And Ryuuen most certainly doesn't keep bottles of poison in that pocket of his.

Was he _really_ that traumatized by Hikou all this time?

No wonder people are so irritated at him the first time around.

Realizing this, Houjun scooped a small, tentative bite of ice cream from his trembling spoon and into his mouth. He quickly shut his eyes, bracing for something. Anything. A few seconds passed, and still, absolutely nothing happened. He finally opened his eyes reluctantly. The first thing he saw was Ryuuen's amused but happy face staring at him. The second was the random people glancing at him as they passed by. One kid was even pointing at him. He must've looked really crazy cowering from an ice cream.

But Ryuuen just clapped and congratulated him dryly, though his tone was still one of praise and understanding. "Well done Houjun! You conquered the evil ice cream demon! What an achievement!"

Ryuuen only laughed when Houjun sent a mildly annoyed look at him.

"But seriously, if I was just anyone, I would've been deeply offended by that poison comment already. Be thankful I'm always accused of poisoning people that I'm used to it by now." Ryuuen grinned sarcastically at him and Houjun finally cracked a smile.

Seems like he found a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys! I updated again! (Obviously) But this is not a real chapter. It's just kind of like a filler, b** **ecause a warning: I'll be going away for a while. My school work keeps piling up and I can't exactly ignore it, so I'm taking a short break from updating. So sorry! :(**

 **Btw, I've edited the first chapter. If you want to check it out you can go back and read it. Thanks again to Kuchiki Jeanne for pointing out and correcting my mistakes! :D**

* * *

After that poison incident earlier, they still haven't finished the ice cream. Normally, Houjun would fuss because he was most probably already late on his first day on the job. But oddly enough, he thought none of it and proceeded eating the sundae with awe like it was the most important and legendary thing he ever discovered in the whole world.

He's still adjusting to the fact that he's eating something a stranger bought for him.

If you haven't noticed already, Houjun is terribly suspicious of any food that was not made by him or was not inspected by him. He's okay with eating anything Kouran cooks, but with the others it's different. There was that one incident where he was so wary that he even went as far as throwing the newly cooked hamburger away. Kouran yelled at him for two hours straight because he was wasting food, but at that day he just didn't know what came over him. Even the vendor looked scandalized.

But now he's eating something a stranger made, and he's doing it of his own free will! Kouran would be proud.

"So… whatcha thinking?" Ryuuen asked out of the blue.

"Daaaa~?" He asked him, quickly hiding his surprise at being caught.

"You look _really_ deep in thought. Something up?"

Houjun only smiled, but inside he's already wracking his brain with excuses. "Just thinking about the sundae thing." He said finally.

"Oh. Well I said don't worry about that! It's fine. I don't mind."

"Yeah I know, and I thank you."

Ryuuen knitted his eyebrows. "Seems an awful lot of thanks for an ice cream."

"No, not about the ice cream. Though it's still a part of it. Thank you for warmly welcoming me. Even after I accused you with that poison thing, you still didn't go away like other people do."

"But?" Ryuuen raised an eyebrow.

Houjun sighed. " _But_ you still haven't seen me act yet you're already friendly. What if you discover that I suck at it?"

"Hey hey hold it _right_ there. I don't make friends with good actors. I don't care if you're the greatest or a slug's better than you or whatever. I make friends with the people I want to make friends with. So shut your yap and quit thanking me already." He swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "Ugh, you made me sound so cheesy."

Houjun only laughed and went back to his ice cream. _No really, thank you Ryuuen. You might just be a trustworthy friend after all._

But while he hated to admit it, Houjun was still cautious of Ryuuen. The guy's been all too nice to him from the beginning, (excluding that ' _miss'_ incident), but people are really good at faking kindness nowadays. And if Ryuuen's an actor, he might just be an expert. But with that sundae thing just now, he's starting to think that maybe… just _maybe_ , he'll have some more luck when it comes to friends, because he thinks that Ryuuen isn't the type at all to betray or abandon someone.

He just has to trust him.

He finished his ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Yay! I'm back! This chapter is just more comedy. Hope you find it funny!**

 **And tell me if you recognize the joke in the end. If not, oh well. xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the slight reference from the Clash of the Titans. Read and review please!**

* * *

While Houjun was brooding in the corner about who-knows-what, Ryuuen was silently observing Houjun at the corner of his eye.

He had to admit that Houjun was good-looking. If Ryuuen was a real girl, he would've fawned all over him already. No doubt Kourin would actually do it if she saw him. That girl is crazy.

Ryuuen shook his head in amusement and returned to eating his ice cream, still watching him subtly.

From what he can see beneath the thick brown leather jacket and the shirt, (not like he was ACTUALLY looking at him _that_ way. He's absolutely _not_ gay) Houjun has a well-built body, along with a pretty fair complexion. He was also kinda tall. Ryuuen felt seriously dwarfed by him and an unhappy frown immediately crossed his face. He never did like people who're taller than him. But moving on, Houjun's eyes were a rich reddish-brown color, giving him a pretty serious look. It looked like Chichiri's role really suited him. (Ryuuen made a mental note to congratulate Watase for her excellent casting) Except there's just one tiny teeny bitty thing amiss…

Houjun has BROWN hair.

To be specific, Houjun's hair is dark brown, and he has bangs with a length reaching past his eyebrows going from the left to the right side of his face. The rest of his hair is messy, but not overly so. In other words, he looked good.

Okay, so Ryuuen didn't really expect him to have that ridiculous light blue hair and those tall bangs that can defy gravity, (though that would've been pretty cool) but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Houjun'll _definitely_ need a wig.

Ryuuen just hopes that he really is a good enough guy, because if he found out that Houjun was just like Kishuku or even Araki… ugh. Let's not talk about THEM.

Time to spark up a conversation. "Soooo Houjun, what's up with you? Are you always rescuing damsels in alleys before you go to work?"

Houjun sweatdropped. "Not really. In fact, you're the only damsel I ever met- EEP!"

He watched in fright as Ryuuen rounded on him, eyes narrowed to slits. "Ohh, so you call _me_ a damsel huh? I thought I made it clear that I'm not a girl of any kind! How dare you?!"

' _Well you started it first.'_ Houjun wanted to say, but he only managed a gulp and a nervous "Daaaa~?"

"Just don't call me anything girly. I am _very_ masculine, thank you very much. It's just that I need to act like a freaking gay! It's not helping that I _look_ like the part! Well, we do anything for money I guess." Ryuuen sighed and got up, throwing his finished ice cream cup in the trash. He then began walking off, albeit slowly, as if he was waiting for him to catch up, leaving a slightly confused but very amused Houjun to watch his departing back. Houjun immediately stood and caught up with him and matched his slow pace.

They were near the studio now. Ryuuen whistled cheerfully as they started to enter the building and headed for the elevator. It was at that point that Houjun began to sweat, eyes darting around nervously. He started to lag behind Ryuuen, dreading the sight of the elevator that'll take them to that floor. It was his first major job after all. He'll be acting in one of the most popular and well-known shows in the world. As one of the main characters, no less. If he was successful about it, he'll be famous as heck. But if he failed… well, he just had to be decent or he'll go back job hunting again and Kouran will _never_ hear the end of it.

But his nervousness must be radiating off of him strongly because Ryuuen suddenly stopped in the process from pushing the elevator floor button and turned to look at him, eyes worried. He watched him silently, and Houjun stared at him in return.

"You are _really_ nervous huh?" Ryuuen commented after a long moment of silence.

"No kidding." Houjun muttered.

"Hey I heard that! I'm trying to help you and _this_ is how you repay me? Huh. I guess I better head on up after all…"

"Wait!" Houjun called before he got to go any farther. "I'm sorry Ryuuen. I'm just so nervous about this. I mean, I've never even imagined to land in a background role or even as an extra, but suddenly I got one of the main roles in the show! What if I screw things up… no da…?"

Ryuuen waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nah, you won't. Trust me, I'm worse than you and the director _still_ keeps me around. You're gonna be alright."

Houjun sighed, "Somehow, I don't feel reassured about that."

"Oh come off it! I'm not good at this mushy-mushy stuff. But hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you some tips and info about the cast, crew, and whatnot. So what do you say?"

Houjun smiled at him. "I would appreciate it. It's nice to have a warning for the future."

Ryuuen flashed him a grin. "Let's talk this over coffee and donuts then. I'm starving. Ice cream's hardly food after all."

Houjun sweatdropped again but allowed himself to be led outside the studio building and to a nearby coffee shop.

"Ah! Good morning, sir and miss. A table for two?"

THAT'S where things started to go wrong.

Houjun backed away from the younger man almost immediately, this is NOT gonna end well…

Ryuuen's eyelid twitched. "Care to repeat _that_?"

"What do you mean miss?"

Houjun took two more steps away.

Ryuuen exploded. "How many times do I have to tell you people?! I'm a freaking MAN! Get that through your heads already, dammit!"

Everyone at the café turned to watch the scene. The waitress looked shell-shocked, Ryuuen was fuming, and Houjun was struggling not to laugh. True, when he was the one confronted by Ryuuen, he's hard-pressed not to act scared, but it's terribly funny if it happened to other people.

Yep, he's pretty mean.

"Look hard first before you greet people! Because some are freaking easy to offend! I'm gonna sue you, you hear me?!"

 _Okaaay_ , THAT was getting a bit out-of-hand. Time to intervene.

"I'm sorry folks! Ryuuen here is a bit cranky in the mornings, and it doesn't really help when you mistake his gender. Try not to do that again, okay?" He directed the last one to the waitress, who only nodded in shock. "Come on Ryuuen." He said and grabbed a red-faced Ryuuen's hand and began leading him away from the café.

But apparently, someone didn't hear him clearly, or just didn't care.

"And how are you sure that he's a man? You blind or something?"

Houjun barely managed to hold Ryuuen back when he almost launched himself at the guy.

"I'M A MAN! And don't insult my friend like that you good-for-nothing bastard!"

Houjun had to admit that it felt good being defended so fiercely like that, but the feeling was quickly dampened by another remark from the stubborn man.

"Bah! Gay people should be banned from stepping in this fine establishment! Am I right?"

Everyone held their breaths and went abruptly silent, even the manager of the café. It's like the calm before a storm. Simultaneously, all heads turned to the pair near the doorway, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come.

Meanwhile, Houjun was staring silently at the offending man with an unreadable expression. Ryuuen was trembling with rage behind him, his hold probably the only thing stopping Ryuuen from running back in there and raising hell. Suddenly, Houjun narrowed his eyes at the man with forced calmness and said loudly…

"On second thought, you can go rot in a hole. _I release the Kraken_!" He yelled as he released his grip, and Ryuuen was gone in the speed of light.

Before he and the others could blink, Ryuuen has crossed the room in two strides and was in front of the offending man in less than a second, his long braid trailing behind him the only indication that he moved at all. Houjun couldn't see his face, but he was sure it was downright terrifying judging by how the man paled considerably.

Ryuuen abruptly banged his fists down the man's table, the poor furniture wobbling dangerously from the force. He leaned his face towards the man until they're right in front of each other. The man visibly sweated.

"First of all, Houjun and I are _not_ gay. But I'm pretty sure that you're prejudiced and that thing you just said would've probably offended all the gay people in the world if they heard it. Discrimination is one of the many things I'm angry about. Second, _no one_ , and I repeat, NO ONE, insults me or my friend Houjun and gets away with it. You understand, _bastard_?" He growled.

The man stared back at him defiantly. Wow, he's either really brave or really stupid. "R-Really now? Ha! Tough words from a _girl_ who can't even fight!"

Definitely stupid.

Ryuuen didn't even bother replying. He suddenly slammed the guy's face on the table and kicked his groin so hard every male in the vicinity flinched. Then, he pulled the man towards him by the collar and slammed their foreheads together, the force enough to knock him out. Ryuuen released his hold and the man immediately collapsed on the floor without a word.

Houjun whistled from his place among the silent, shocked faces of Ryuuen's audience. That guy could fight alright. He didn't even break a sweat. Houjun suddenly wondered what would happen if he didn't rescue him in the alley earlier. It would probably be a bloody crime scene by now.

Meanwhile, Ryuuen was dusting his hands off coolly. He then glanced at Houjun and nodded. "Come on Houjun. I don't want to eat here anymore. Ruined my appetite."

Houjun could only nod before Ryuuen grabbed his hand and he was dragged away. But before they could go far, a child called them back.

"Wait! Aren't you the actors in that show, Fushigi Yuugi?" The kid asked them, face glowing bright in admiration.

Immediately, the crowd started whispering and pointing at them, almost everyone with expressions of amazement and awe. Ryuuen immediately smiled at the kid and waved, rage quickly forgotten. "Heck yeah! Nuriko and Chichiri of the Suzaku Shichi-seishi, at your service kiddo!"

Immediately, shouts of awe and a few yells of disbelief started. They even heard someone ask if they were filming and it was all fake or something. (The unconscious man's groan was proof that this was very real) But the most evident of them are the cries of the child that started it all.

"You didn't even need your seishi powers to beat that guy up! You're awesome Nuriko!"

Ryuuen grinned wide, "I know!"

"I'm gonna watch your debut Chichiri! I bet it's gonna be as awesome as your speech earlier!"

Houjun sweatdropped and smiled nervously. "You mean that 'release the Kraken' thing? That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever said no da."

Ryuuen immediately bopped him hard on the head. "Don't be like that Houjun! That line you said was awesome! I've just been compared to a wicked awesome monster, it made me feel really cool!" He waved some more and the people cheered. "Besides, don't act all nervous. Think positive! First rule of being an actor is to smile and wave. Smile and wave my apprentice! Smile and _waaave_.."

Houjun just shook his head in embarrassment.

It's probably best not to let him know he's also being compared to the call of nature.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own that slight reference to Star Wars. That line just stuck to me that I can't resist putting it in. (I noticed I've been doing a lot referencing lately... Oh well xD)**

* * *

Houjun had to literally drag Ryuuen away from the bustling crowd in the café. He glanced at the happy man, like the fight at the shop earlier never happened. "So where are we going now Ryuuen? Back to the studio?"

Ryuuen glanced at him thoughtfully. "Hmm… no not yet. We're not late yet so it's cool. Umm… I guess I could go for a milkshake."

Houjun stared at him. "Didn't you just say your appetite's ruined?"

Ryuuen waved him off. "Nah, just said it cause it sounded cool at the moment. You're not the only one who's an expert in dramatics. Ooh wait! There's the shop! Come on, and I'm gonna explain to you the basics while we wait!"

Houjun sweatdropped for probably the hundredth time that day. He let himself get dragged to the shop. No doubt people are always getting dragged away if the person you're with is Ryuuen.

Ryuuen entered the shop and promptly collapsed on a chair. He gestured for him to sit down across from him. He obediently did so and watched Ryuuen call the waiter.

"Okay, I'm gonna have a strawberry banana milkshake. How 'bout you Houjun?"

"Uh, just a plain chocolate one."

"You heard him. By the way Houjun, this one's on me too." Houjun was about to protest but he cut him off. " _I'm_ the one who dragged you here anyway. It's okay."

Ryuuen then turned to the waiter. "Now go on and make it fast. We're kinda in a hurry."

After the waiter left, Houjun glanced at Ryuuen with a raised eyebrow. "Ryuuen, we're not really _in_ a hurry."

Ryuuen grinned, "Well if it makes them hurry up with those milkshakes, then why the heck not?"

Houjun only sighed in defeat and shook his head in amusement. Ryuuen was quickly warming up to him, despite that attitude of his. And he kinda liked his company. Who knew that he would immediately have a friend just after what happened with Hikou? Let alone be friends with the happy-go-lucky Nuriko of the Suzaku seven?

No, his real self is Ryuuen. But it's still hard to distinguish them because they look exactly alike. Ryuuen probably only need his makeup and costume when going on set. He practically looks like Nuriko already.

"So how about those tips of yours? Isn't that the reason why we're here rather than the studio?"

Ryuuen grinned at him playfully. " _Patience, my young padawan."_

Houjun only raised an eyebrow.

Ryuuen pouted, "Aww, you're no fun. Well, alright. Guess I'll start with the crew. There's really only Mr. I-never-bothered-learning-his-name-which-is-probably-ridiculous-anyway director, and Yuu Watase, the producer, the screenwriter, and the all-in-all creator of Fushigi Yuugi. The others aren't really important."

Houjun chuckled. "Well that was extremely useful info."

Ryuuen winked. "I didn't say that anything I tell you will be important. Though the cast _is_ the complicated ones."

That made Houjun stop and look at him. "Why? What's so complicated about them?"

Ryuuen clasped both hands in front of his face and rested his chin on them, face immediately taking on a serious look. "Well… you may have noticed by now that no one acts _exactly_ like the characters they portray."

Houjun stared. "Well, judging by what I know, YOU act close like Nuriko yourself."

Ryuuen sniggered. "Yeah, I guess I do huh? But seriously, the others act TOTALLY different from their characters. For example, Araki Kae. Also known as Miaka Yuuki."

"The priestess?"

"Who else? Dude, that actress is the most stuck-up, snobbish, and the most annoying one of them all! She treats everyone like we're beneath her just because she got the lead role. Except maybe Kishuku Sou, who plays Tamahome. They're really the perfect pair! And I don't mean that in a romantic way. They could go rot in a hole for all I care."

Houjun blinked. "They're the last people I would think of as 'bad'. You sure they're really like that?"

Ryuuen glared at him. "You don't trust the guy who freaking _works_ there himself?"

Houjun sweatdropped. "Good point no da."

"You're damn right! She's so irritating! To make you understand more, Araki's attitude is just like Mirror Miaka in that last episode. She doesn't even need to act. Made me so satisfied that I get to drop a boulder on her, even though it's just a prop." Ryuuen then cleared his throat. "Umm… problem is, no one believes that they're _that_ bad. I mean, the other cast members know, but the crew won't believe us. Makes me wanna start a fight in there. But that would only make you lose your job for _messing_ with the lead role. Besides, if you fight or argue with one of them, the other will just come running in. Ugh! I can't explain it! Just wait till you meet them, then you can join me on fantasizing which of us gets to slap them first."

Houjun chuckled nervously. "I'd rather not get in a fight with anyone on the first day of the job no da."

"Well then, we'll get in a fight in the LAST day of the job. _No da_." Ryuuen smirked. "And before you judge me, I'm not making them look bad. Even if they _do_ deserve it." The last part was added in an angry murmur. "But trust me, they're the only nasty ones. Yet. The others are pretty nice just like me!"

"Somehow, I'm not really comforted by that na no da."

"Aww come off it! Just play along or something!"

"Okay then. Who are these other people that's _as nice as the person who beats up random customers in a café_?"

"Hey! You have to admit, he deserved it." Ryuuen laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh himself. It was so nice talking to him, like they've been best friends for a long time. This was the second time he bothered to be friends with a male after his last experience with Hikou didn't go so well. Kouran's the best, but it's still different to have a male friend. He was probably lucky he got to meet Ryuuen first. If by some chance what Ryuuen was saying is true and he met Araki or Kishuku first….

Nah, he'd rather not think about it.

"So what exactly did they do that made you hate them so much?" He finally asked.

All of a sudden, Ryuuen looked furious. "They always tease me with girly things. It's NOT funny _at_ _all_!"

Figures Ryuuen would hate them for that. It sounds a lot like Miaka and Tamahome are both bullies. Which is so hard to believe because they looked so nice in the show.

 ** _No one acts exactly like the characters they portray._**

He should make an effort of remembering that saying. It sounds really important.

"Here are your orders."

They both looked up just as the milkshakes were placed in front of them. They nodded in thanks and watched the waiter stare at them in awe before hurriedly scurrying off. He probably heard the rumors travelling from the café earlier. Either he's fleeing from terror or he's off telling his colleagues that he just served a famous actor. (Houjun doesn't consider himself an actor yet. There's still the possibility that he'll get fired, probably because of his rotten luck recently)

"Hey, I really don't wanna talk about Araki or Kishuku right now. Whenever I see them or join them in some scenes it takes a lot of willpower not to smash their faces in. I'm always forced to pretend to act like everything is fine between us. It kills me to see her fake smile. Especially in that scene where I had to dress and wrap the wound in her chest… UGH! Makes me want to stab her for real for grinning at me so smugly." Ryuuen sighed darkly. "Moving on, you know Hotohori right?"

"Hotohori? The emperor?"

"That's the one. His real name is Shu Seishuku. That guy's the nicest and also one of my friends. Despite what the show says about him, he's not a narcissist with an obsession with Miaka. He doesn't even care what he looks like most of the time. He's a down-to-earth kinda guy, so he's pretty easy to talk to. And you know what I like about him? He also doesn't LIKE _BakAraKishuku_. That deserves some bonus points!"

" _BakAraKishuku?_ Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yep! Pretty creative huh?"

"You just merged their names and added a 'baka' in it, no da."

"Whatever. Everyone likes it, _so you better like it too!_ "

"Daaa… I think I know why everyone likes it already… no da…"

Houjun sweatdropped and continued to slurp his milkshake, though Ryuuen unexpectedly chugged his down to the last drop. Houjun stared amused when Ryuuen clapped both hands on the side of his head and winced. "Brain freeze~!"

Houjun laughed at him. "What do you expect if you drank your milkshake like that anyways?"

"Really cool ice powers?" Ryuuen grinned playfully.

They stared at each other and promptly burst out laughing, not caring if they were a bit too loud.

Ryuuen wiped some tears from his eyes. "Okay, so Hotohori is off the list. Next is probably Yumi Touma who plays Yui Hongo. That girl's another person you shouldn't worry about. Even if she's playing an antagonistic role, she's pretty nice. I like her a lot more than Miaka anyways. Shame she's with the Seiryuu gang…"

" _What_?!" Houjun exclaimed so suddenly that Ryuuen jumped back.

"W-What's what?"

"Yui's with the Seiryuu?!"

Ryuuen blinked at the disbelieving look Houjun sent him. "Come again?"

"Yui's the _enemy_?!"

Ryuuen cocked his head in puzzlement. But then, understanding filled his features and he laughed. "Oh yeah! I forgot you're new and you still don't know. Yep, Yui becomes the enemy and will band with the Seiryuu seishi and becomes their priestess. Pretty awesome huh?"

Houjun just sank down his chair. "Yeah… pretty awesome… that was a really big spoiler you just revealed there." He absolutely HAD to avoid saying that to Kouran then, or she'll be really furious and then he'll find himself without someone to talk to for three days. (She can't resist talking to him after the third day, and it's the same situation with him anyways)

Ryuuen sniggered. "Well you're about to get spoiled big time since you're part of the family now." He then glanced at his almost empty milkshake glass thoughtfully. "Huh. I guess that's it. Unless you want me to describe the extras? I know two people who were casted as Konan soldiers."

"Nah, I'm good." He waved him off. "We should probably get going. I really don't want to be late on my first day."

"Heh. They'll understand if they saw you with me." Ryuuen patted his back cheerfully and stood up. "Now come on!"

For what was probably the thousandth time that day, Houjun was dragged away by a very energetic Ryuuen.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember that this is set BEFORE Chichiri's appearance, therefore Yui siding with the enemy is not revealed yet. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! :)**


End file.
